Nail polish compositions have long been promoted as having long wear, good adhesion, and/or resistance to chipping. While some nail polish compositions have provided better wear than others, a need remains for nail polish compositions providing long wear and employing plasticizers other than phthalate compounds.
Nail polish has, over the decades, been developed to have multi-faceted functionality. In addition to having functionality, polish must be aesthetically pleasing when applied to fingernails and toenails in order to provide a desired color to the nails. The polish must also be resistant to chipping, cracking, splintering and peeling when subjected to a wide range of environments. Over the years, nail polishes have been developed which have these properties to varying degrees.
Nail polishes have typically included pigments and dyes that are suspended in a viscous matrix. The viscous matrix typically includes a film forming component and a plasticizer, namely dibutyl phthalate. The nail polish has also included an adhesion promoter, a polymeric component formed by the condensation polymerization of formaldehyde or other sulfonamide formaldehyde resin.
It has been observed over the years that phthalates and aldehyde condensation product exposure has been undesirable for some users because the users are sensitized to these materials. There has been an effort to replace the polymeric component with other materials that do not cause a sensitization. However, the replacement materials have produced a nail polish that is deficient in features such as high gloss, defined color, long wear, chip resistance, nail flexibility and adherence.